James True Love
by danni20201
Summary: What was James like before he meet up with Laurent and Victoria. Did he love someone esle? And if he did why wasn't this person with James when he attacked the Cullens? Read and review


A birthday request!! Happy b-day Kimmy!! I don't own Twilight.

_**James True Love**_

I was running through this stupid forest, waiting for _him_ to get me. I knew he was close. Someone came up from the side. I jumped back and got into a defensive stance.

James walked out os the bushes, his chest covered in scars. So many have tried to kill him, just like me. I pulled out my sword. I was going to kill him for what he did.

"Why Kimmy, you don't want to kill me. You need me."

"I need to kill you!!" And with that, I charged.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

I awoke in a dark room. The smell of wet wood was musky and it was over powering. I could only make out a figure of a desk and what looked like a door on the other side of the dark room. It was cold and I could see my breath. My body was wrapped in bandages and dry blood covered them. 'Where am I?'

The door opened and a little girl about 13 dressed in dark torn clothing came in. She had dirty blonde hair and blue crystal eyes. She brought a candle with her that brighten up the room.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Fine. Do you what happen?"

"Master James brought you here all bloody and beaten. He told me to heal and feed you."

"Why?"

"I don't know." I looked into the girls eyes. She spoke the truth.

"My name is Taylor." She gave me a small smile.

"I'm Kimmy." I tried to smile back but it was weak.

"You need to rest, Kimmy. You have a big cut on your stomach. You were very badly wounded. I am surprised that I was able to save you. You need sleep." She gave me another weak smile and left the room. I could tell that James was going to make this place my own personal hell.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

I awoke once again. The room was still dark, but I have gotten use to it. I had all my energy back. My wounds didn't hurt as much either. Taylor came in the room once again. She had on a small smile when she saw that I was sitting up. "Good morning, Kimmy. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you." I made the motion to get out of the bed. Taylor ran to my side to help.

"We have breakfast out in the dining hall." She took my arm and helped me walk. The hallway was like the room. Plain and dark. There were a couple of doors with names on them. We walked through the door that said 'Dining Room.'. It was set up much like a school cafeteria. There were many tables and on the back wall, there were trays that had food on it. Taylor lead me to an empty table and left to get our food.

She came back with two trays. One had my name on it, the other had hers, but I also had more food on mine. I had 2 pancakes and a cup of orange juice. Taylor had this yucky soup in a bowl.

"Ewww. What is that?!" I pointed to the bowl.

"My breakfast."

"Why do you eat that?! That's worse than school food."

She looked at me. "You went to school?"

"Of course. I had to. Didn't you?'

"My parents were killed when I was little. It was James that saved me. I never went to school and I've never eaten anything but this." She said pointing to the bowl. "I'm thankful that James saved me."

"James didn't save you. He trapped you in this rat hole, he feeds you dog soup, and your thankful!"

"Yeah." She took a sip of the soup. I stared at her in disgust and turned to eat my food.

When we were both done, Taylor asked if I wanted to see her room. I said yes. She shared her room with three other girls. One had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She shared a bunk bed with

Taylor. Her name was Danielle. One had black hair and midnight eyes. Her name was Sam. The other girl had short dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was Becca. Becca and Sam shared the other bunk bed.

After we talked for awhile, Taylor said that James wanted to take me out to eat. Can you believe him! Taylor took me back to the room. I mean, my room. She took out a blue formal dress that she said James got for me Grrrrr! I hate him!

She walked me through the endless hallway. She stopped at a grand doorway. Taylor gave me another weak smile and left. I walked through the doorway. There he was. James was sitting at the other end of a large table. He was smiling that sick twisted smile of his. I wanted to slap if off.

"Kimmy, nice to see you again."

"Wish I can say the same to you."

"Now, now Kimmy. I gave you food and shelter and that is how you repay me."

"You gave me a simple room and some stupid food. Did I mention you did this after you beat the shit out of me. You want me to be thankful. Yeah right." I rolled my eyes.

"The others are thankful."

"You took them away from family and school and freedom! They don't know any better!"

"Now Kimmy. Let's eat. The girls have slaved over the stove for us. It would be rude if we don't eat." I gave him an evil glare and sat on the other side of the long table. I wished it was longer. We ate in silence. He kept looking at me with his black eyes. He was hungry. And not for normal food either. James is a vampire. I know that. I think I've always known that. I was soon done with the food and I looked up to meet his stare. "It's rude to stare, you know."

"Now, why would I look away from your wonderful body?"

"Pervert." I mutter under my breath.

In a blink of an eye, James was cradling my face in his hands. "It's hard not be a pervert when you look like this." He rubbed his finger against my lip, rubbing off some gravy from the corner of my mouth. "You look so good in your dress. So tasty." He leaned in closer to my neck. Every cell in my body told me to run. I wanted to run. I closed my eyes as his lips touched my neck. He trailed kisses up to my face, were he licked my cheek. "So tasty." His touches were wrong, but they felt good. I turned my head to get away from those touches. James smirked. "Taylor will be here soon." James got up and walked out of the room. I tried to catch my breath.

A few minutes later, Taylor walked in. I looked up at her and stood up. It was an uneventful walk to my room.

"Kimmy, do you love master James?" I looked into her innocent eyes.

"I can't lie to you." I looked away. "I don't know." I closed my door and sat on the bed.

James killed my family. They needed to be avenged, but could I do it?

During school James was my best friend. I would have done anything for him. I trusted him. I really liked him. Then I walked in on him. His hands on my mother's neck. That sickening sound. Her head rolling on the floor. My father's bloodied up body. The blood that ran down James mouth. _'Vampire.'_

I was scared. I ran. I ran to my friend Julie, who knew how to fight. I didn't tell her anything about my family or about James. She taught me how to fight. I soon surpassed her and went after James. I lost. I let old feelings get in the way.

I can't stop these feelings. His touches were so cold, it burned. I was addicted. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted him make me forget everything. This was bad. I needed to destroy hm, but I couldn't. What could I do? I needed help. Big time.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

I awoke again in my room. On my bed were new clothes to wear. I got up and got dressed. After I was done, Taylor came in, a smile on her face. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. How bout you?"

"Fine." We both walked to the dining room in silence. Danielle, Becca, and Sam were waiting for us at our table, with our food already there.

"How was your date with James?" Danielle asked.

"Fine." I really didn't want to do into details.

"Did he kiss you? Was he nice? Did he walk you back to your room? Do you love him?" Becca was jumping around in her seat.

"Quiet Becca! Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it." Taylor gave me a sorry look.

"Thanks Taylor." I turned to Becca. "He kissed me. He was kind, sorta. Taylor walked me back. I don't know if I love him."

"How do you not know if you love someone or not?" Sam gave me a dirty look.

"I have feelings for him that I don't want. I won't call this feeling love. Not yet." They all looked at me.

"James wants us to get you gorgeous again. Another date."

I signed. "Thanks for telling me Danielle."

Danielle smiled. "I can't wait to do your hair!" she yelled.

"I call make-up." Taylor yelled.

"I call doing nothing and going to sleep." Sam said. We all laughed.

That night I must have looked the queen of the dead. My hair was up in a fancy bun. I had black eyeshadow on and my lipstick was blood red. My dress was black and gray.

We went back down the hall to the grand doorway. I smiled at Taylor who turned to leave. The smile remained on my face as I entered the room.

"Someone's happy." James smirked

"Of course I'm happy. I get to spend wonderful time with my master James." I said sarcastically.

"I hear you still have feelings for me." I felt like I got slapped in the face. The smile fell. I felt like I was going to cry. "You killed my parents! I trusted you! I loved you!" Tears willingly fell from my face. James was near me in a flash. Damn his super speed!!

He wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled me to him. I cried on his shoulder. "I trusted you. I would have done anything for you." The tears wouldn't stop.

"I love you Kimmy." My eyes widen. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. I stayed in his arms crying. At times he would rub my back and say kind words. His words hurt. Every 'I love you' or 'I'm sorry' was a dagger to my heart.

All to soon, Taylor came to get me. We walked slowly to my room. Once we got there, I shut the door and almost crawled to my bed.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

When I woke up, it was morning. There were new clothes at the edge of my bed that I changed into. When I was done, I exited the room. I slowly found my way to the dining room. Becca, Danielle, Taylor or Sam weren't there. I went up to the desks with all the food on it and got my tray. I ate alone.

When I was done, I cleaned up my area and wondered the halls. The halls were just endless. When on hallway ends, another begins. I got so lost. I walked endlessly, trying to find my way back. Soon I found a large black door. 'James' was written in gold on the door.

'What do I do?! Do I ask James to help me back to my room or do I continue endlessly.' I had no real choice. My feet were very tired.

I knocked on the door. The door slowly opens to find James staring at me with blood red eyes.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was rough.

"I'm lost. Can you please help me get back to my room?" I was in no mood for games. He stared at me aa few more moments until he opened the door all the way. I walk into the room.

His walls were painted red and his bed was black. One side of his room had a dark wooden dresser and a window. I took a seat on his bed when he entered his bathroom. Minutes later he came out wearing light blue jeans and he had his hair up in a ponytail. Did I tell you he had no shirt on? Well, yeah, no shirt.

He gave me a predatory smile. "It seems like my little kitty got lost."

"It seems I am." he walked closer to the bed. I laid back on the bed. He laid next to me. "I'm sorry." I looked over at him. "I didn't mean to kill them. They smelt... so much like you do." He turned over and got on top of me. "You... they smelt so good... I couldn't help myself... please forgive me." I looked into his eyes and I saw the old James. The one who helped me with those bullies, the one that walked me to school, the one that I loved.

I pulled him onto me and kissed his lips. He kissed back. His tongue lightly licks my lower lip. I moan out in pleasure. James and I battle for dominance. I felt his hands rubbing my sides down to the end of my shirt. He playfully tugged at it. I once again moan. His wonderful hands went under my shirt and up to my bra. He gave me a squeeze. I yelp.

I pushed my head back and closed me eyes. 'God this feels so good. What is he doing to me?' He pulled off my shirt and remove the clip from my bra. He latched on to my breast and teased it with his tongue. I moan out his name he looked back up at me. His eyes were glazed with lust.

"I want you so bad." We lip lock. I took my hands and glided them up and down his abs. He groaned. I smiled. No longer timid, I loop my fingers on his jeans. I tugged it playfully down. I earned another groan. We entered another make-out session as we heard a knock on the door. I jumped and quickly put my shirt and bra back on. James stared at me while I got dressed. The knocking continued.

James turned toward the door and opened it. "Master James, I'm so sorry. We can't find Kimmy anywhere."

"Don't worry about it Taylor. Go back." James voice was rough. It was easy to tell that he was aroused. James shut the door and was on me again.

"James... no... stop..." It came out weak. James was sucking on my neck. I had to try again. "James... I love you... please... please stop..." James slowly pulled away. We locked eyes. "I love you." I said again.

"It seems like the others have taken a liking to you. I should return you, but only if you would join me for dinner tonight."

"It's a date."

James leads me back to my room and gave me one last kiss. I opened my door and laid down on my bed. My whole body tingled.

I was at my happy place only mer moments ago, but it already feels like forever. I was at my happy place when I was with James.

After a few needed minutes to slow my heart, I went to look for Taylor. Walking down the endless hallway, I found the door that had Sam, Taylor, Becca and Danielle on it. I knocked three times. Danielle opened it.

"Kimmy!" She pulled me into the room.

"Where were you?! I was so worried!" Taylor went off at me.

"Relax. I just got lost. Sorry for worrying you." She hugged me.

"Where were you?" Sam asked.

"Can you girls keep a secret?" They all nodded their heads. "I was with James."

"No you weren't. I knocked on his door to tell him you were missing. If you were there he would have said so."

"He said not to worry about it."

She stared at me. "Why were you there?"

"I got lost and I wanted to get back."

"Then why didn't he give you to me?"

"We were busy." A blush formed.

"What did you guys do?" I didn't respond. "Oh my god!"

"We didn't go far. Taylor made sure of that." I gave her a playful glare.

"I-I-I- d-did-didn't kn-kn-know." She stuttered.

"It's okay." I went over all the glory details before I felt for dinner. I had a feeling the relationship between James and I had changed.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Years later

The bond between James and I had gotten stronger. James had now turned me into a new born vampire. The thirst for blood was unbearable the first three months and I couldn't see any of the girls. James now had vampire followers too. Their names were Laurent, a cool and kind guy and Victoria, a red haired bitch. It seemed that Victoria had a crush on James. I didn't like her.

When morning came on this horrible day, I was in James loving arms. The night before was lovely and even though neither of us slept that night, we weren't tired. I got up from the bed and I put on my bathrobe. I went to the dining room and hung out with Taylor and Becca. Danielle and Sam were killed by Victoria long ago. Her excuse was that they weren't listening to her and that she was thirsty. She's nothing but a monster.

After we were done eating, I went back to mine and James room.

"James! She's so weak. She'll only get in the way!" A female voice said. I froze in place.

"I need her." I heard James say.

"No, you don't. You have me." The female voice was Victoria.

"What do you want to do with her?" James asked.

"Kill her and those other brats."

"Do what you want." James signed and I heard the door open.

"Your time is up here, girl." I didn't respond. I walked into our room. James was sitting on the bed. I went into the bathroom to change into some clothes. We had to leave if we wanted to live.

I walked over to Taylor and Becca's room. I smelt blood. I ran to the deep wonderful smell. They were gone. Taylor was completely drained and Victoria was working in Becca. I charged at her. She sensed me and jumped back, letting Becca's body hit the floor.

"You killed them! I'm going to rip you to pieces!" I charged to bite her neck. She dodged and bit my arm. It stung. I attacked again, kicking her with my leg. She went flying into the wall. I charged while she was down and got fist in my face. She punched me hard. I flew back. I felt a pain on my arm. I tried to move it. My arm was gone! Victoria had it in her hands. "Now it's time for that pretty head of yours." I couldn't stop her. I knew that. She was more experienced. I let her come at me while I went to my happy place.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

Flashback

I was dressed with nothing but bare skin. It was just me and James. Today was the day I would be changed. He trailed kisses up and down my body, giving me such pleasure.

"You are min." James whispered in my ear as he playfully bites my ear.

I moan. "I want you so badly." He goes down to my neck and bites down. I scream. The pain was unexplainable. "I love you Kim." I smiled through the pain.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X

James POV

Victoria comes into my room. "She's dead." She smirked as she crawls on top of me. I push her away. I felt a painful strike where my heart was. I raised my hand to stop the pain, but it still continued.

'Kimmy's dead.' I repeated over and over to myself and with each thought my heart hurt more. I got out of the room, away from the witch.

I walked outside and watched the sun setting.

"We should start going." Laurent said.

"Lets head north."

"I hear that a large coven lives up there. We would be passing their territory."

"They drink animal blood and go by the last name Cullen. Victoria did research on them."

"Are we going to attack?"

"It depends if it would be a good game. You know how I love to hunt."

Laurent went off to go get Victoria and then we were off.

'_I love you.' _

"Did you say something?" I asked Victoria.

"Nope." She smiled a fake plastic smile.

'_I will always love you.'_

_**The End**_


End file.
